Forum:An Idea..
Recently, I've been thinking. I know we won't need this, but it's just an idea. Brickset has this thing where it has a box next to a set that says "Have" or "Wish" or something. Could we do something like that here that only MEMBERS could use? I don't know, -Sci Good idea, can work if he just update the sidebar bits on pages, anyway, support. -- 23:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :No. (unless NXT knows something I don't) 00:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::NXT is a masta coda. -- 00:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::So you don't think it's a good idea, NBS? :::: Sorry, I meant no I don't think it's possible. I don't think it'd be a bad idea though. 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm almost positive that you cannot save things like this with Wikia. Unless you put it on an article. Even Monchoman couldn't do that with the pings in chat hacks. It is a good idea, though. :) ::::::Support as I said on the blog. It requires coding. Javascript stuff. We could use offsite storage (PHP I believe) if this is important, but it's probably not worth it. Too much time, too much effort. BF2 Talk 14:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :But you can't get Wikia to import PHP/SQL data... The only thing I can think of is semantic mediawiki, but that would require users physcially editing the pages, and adding their properties to the page. A large number of users can't even handle the reviews namespace, which simply requires them not to change the semantic stuff around when they edit their review, I don't think we should be getting them to be doing such things with semantics if they don't know what they're talking about. 14:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case, there's no point in trying. BF2 Talk 14:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Yup. - 15:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC) * (smiles with above references) There are two ways to do this. The first one is to make an extension (which, inncidentaly, I am going to do for another reason). The second is inspired by BF2s comment, is something I have never thought of before. and is definately more of a hack. This is making JS AJAX calls to PHP on an external site, where data is stored. Option two would mean one user is running the whole thing from they're personal site, and has small security vulnerabilities, so I don't really think we should do this. Option two is possible, but is not going to happen (by me) in the short term, I have too much going on. I Don't think so... When you become a member, your ip adress dosn't show up. But to buy and wish list or whatever, you need to put in tons of info. I don't think I would like wikia or you guys knowing too much about where I live and stuff. I just don't think we should do that. If buy was a link, then I would say yes. Or no. I oppose. * I thought of a way to do it the other day. If someone where to create an external site, possibly written in PHP, then they could import it onto the articles. It'd be difficult, though, and IDK of anyone who could do it. Also, there's potentially a high security risk. I don't think it's worth it at all to be honest. **Oh, NXT just said that. XD Request for closure I think we have a consensus. Please archive. (Are admins allowed to archive?) 13:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, I've never seen you use grammar before.